


A Chilly Spider Boy

by punkybunny



Series: Just Spiderling Things [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker Can't Thermoregulate, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, just let this boy be cozy and warm, yeah its another one of those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkybunny/pseuds/punkybunny
Summary: Peter gets very cold while patrolling and he can't thermoregulate. Mr. Stark comes to the rescue!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Just Spiderling Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782811
Comments: 9
Kudos: 538
Collections: MCU Stories, More Spidery Spiderman, The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics, The Best Peter Parker Whump Fics





	A Chilly Spider Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for these two! They're such a sweet father-son duo!  
> I might make a series of fics that explore the many quirks/side-effects that could have come from Peter's spider bite! Stay tuned :)
> 
> Enjoy!!!! <3

It was a relief that the initial discovery of Peter's inability to thermoregulate hadn't been all that dramatic. It had been the first snowfall New York had seen all year, and Peter felt colder than usual, even in his puffy winter coat. When he arrived at the compound, and got settled in Mr. Stark's lab with a cup of cocoa, he had been surprised to find he was still very cold. Eventually, it became a common issue for Peter, and because of May and Mr. Stark's clear concern for him, an appointment was set with Dr. Cho. It had been quite clear to her that the problem was that he couldn't thermoregulate - a new quirk that must have stemmed from The Spider Bite. 

Overall, it was more of a gradual build-up of lots of small instances, not a life-threatening event that sparked the discovery. And currently Peter was glad for that. This situation right now shouldn't come as much of a surprise to Mr. Stark in hindsight.

Peter had been on patrol since right after dinner with May. He would be out until 10, as that was his curfew, and then if he had the energy (which he usually would) he would finish up any homework before bed. But the thing was: it was 12:14 and he was still on patrol in his suit. And very, very cold.

His predicament had started a little over two hours ago when he had overheard a rowdy group of thugs surrounding a girl probably around his age in an alleyway and threatening her, waving knives around. Peter swung around behind them, planning to sneak up on the group, so as not to put the girl in any more danger. He quickly webbed up two of the men, watching as the girl stood there in shock for a second before dashing away. The other man that had been left un-webbed growled in frustration and lunged at Peter. Dodging out of the way with ease, Peter stuck him to the wall with webs, smiling at how easy this had been. Just another simple mugging. 

He turned to swing on top of the building and be on his way, when he felt his spider senses go off. Quickly looking around for the source, he was too late and a man - likely a part of the group he must have missed - ran up to him and slashed his knife across Peter's chest. The man deftly brought the knife up and he seemed to be going for Peter's neck but as the teen moved to dodge, the blow raked across his eyes. Peter didn't feel it because of course the suit protects him from small amounts of physical damage, but he heard and saw the suit glitch and fill with static. 

Unconsciously, Peter easily moved out of the way from the man and without much difficulty, he webbed him up. It was more from instinct than actual skill, because his eyesight was messed up with the way the suit was malfunctioning. As he swung up to the top of the nearest building and plopped onto the roof, Peter called out to Karen. No response. His vision was dark, but slivers of light peaked through from where the knife had slashed. Peter tore open the mask slightly in order to increase the gash which also increased his field of vision. He patted the slash across his chest and sure enough, he hadn't been harmed.

Peter sighed with relief and allowed himself to relax. He knew how much his carelessness scared May and Mr. Stark.

But of course, luck was never on his side, and right when he had that thought, his adrenaline began to wear off and the cold in the air hit him full force. Dread filled his core. The suit's heater must be one of the systems not working. The heater recently went through some improvements to accommodate his susceptibility to the cold and since Peter had helped work on the changes, he knew that it must have been damaged when the knife slashed across his chest.

Quickly the cold was flooding his systems and Peter quivered, rubbing his arms while his teeth chattered. Last he checked the time it was nearing his curfew, and Peter stood up shakily, planning to head home before anyone got worried. The gash in his mask allowed a good amount of visibility, so he began a slow, shaky bit of swinging towards the direction of his apartment. 

Peter didn't make it too far, pausing to take breaks and catch his breath. He seemed to be doing that a lot. He also seemed very tired. (Sometimes those breaks involved a little shut-eye. Just a little.) He settled on a rooftop with his back to the roof entrance. The chill settling deep into his bones caused him to feel stiff and sluggish. He cursed under his breath, wishing Karen was operational so he could call Mr. Stark. A couple months ago, he would refrain from telling Mr. Stark when he was hurt in fear of bothering the busy man, but lately they had gotten closer. All Peter wanted right now was to be snug under a blanket on a couch watching movies with Mr. Stark. 

His vision began to blur and an intense wave of fatigue washed over the teen. He curled up on top of the roof and let his eyes slip shut. Maybe he could just take a quick nap? 

\---

Peter groggily blinked his eyes open at the sound of a pair of feet hitting the rooftop nearby. Metal feet? Yes, the sound of metallic footsteps that were rushing towards him. The teen peered up with half-lidded eyes at his mentor as he knelt down next to Peter. 

"Kid! What happened?" Tony muttered as his gaze trailed over Peter, searching for any injuries. He didn't find any, just an incredibly sleepy spider-kid. 

"M'ser S'ark?" Peter slurred in confusion. "Why…?" 

Incredulation flashed across Tony's face. "Peter, you hardly had a heartbeat! I thought you were dying," He exclaimed, gently pulling off Peter's mask to check for injuries. Peter hummed, vaguely aware that his suit must still be recording his vitals. Or was it the watch Mr. Stark gave him? He was too tired to figure out which was most logical. 

Peter felt his eyes close again, hardly aware it was happening. "Peter? What is it?" Tony seemed to suddenly realize the situation with Peter's suit, his eyes going wide. His mentor reached over with gentle hands to feel his cheek and Peter hummed in annoyance when Tony recoiled in shock. "Peter, you're freezing!" 

Peter nodded, keeping his eyes closed and allowing himself to drift off again. He was safe now. 

"Hey, kid," Mr.Stark sounded urgent. But Peter was fine, really he was. He just needed to sleep now. "Keep your eyes open, Pete." 

Peter groaned and shook his head. He heard a sigh from Tony, and then his limp form was being shifted into a tight metal-clad embrace. "Let's get you home, kid." Home? Was he going to his apartment? Or was the compound his home too? Peter liked the thought of that. He snuggled closer and hummed softly, falling asleep as he felt them both rise up into the air.

\---

Peter awoke slowly, feeling much less cold than earlier. A glance at himself showed that he was wrapped up in various sweaters and blankets, and a warmth spread in his chest when he identified one as Mr. Stark's old MIT hoodie. Peter looked up at his surroundings, his gaze settling on the TV playing The Empire Strikes Back, then the multicolored rug on the floor, and finally on the worn couch he was sprawled out on. He concluded that he must be in Mr. Stark's lab, his guess affirmed when his ears picked up on the sound of a screwdriver from across the room. 

Peter shifted to get more comfortable and he wrapped the blankets further around himself to keep out the faint chill that still hung to his bones. At the sound of the teen's movements, a screwdriver was hurriedly set down and quick footsteps approached the boy. "Kid? You up?" 

Peter smiled at his mentor as he rounded the couch to stand in front of him. The boy sat up and patted the couch invitingly, murmuring, "What happened, Mr. Stark?" 

Tony sighed, plopping down next to the teen. He gave Peter a once over with worried eyes as though he was afraid Peter would suddenly pass out again. Peter noticed and gave a wide smile, scooching closer. "I had Banner take a look at you and after explaining your," Tony paused furrowing his brows, "Issues with thermoregulation, it was easy for him to conclude that your body was going through something similar to hibernation. After hours of heating your body up with blankets, heating pads, and way too many space heaters, Banner said you would be alright." 

Peter watched as Tony ran a hand down his face and squeezed his eyes closed, grumbling, "Pete, I'm way too young for all these grey hairs you're giving me. My heart's gonna give out." 

Tony looked up just in time to see Peter smirking. He rolled his eyes right as the teen said, "You're not really that young, Mr. Stark." 

Peter giggled as Tony reached forward to ruffle the boy's curls. It was meant to be more like a noogie but the result was gentle and felt more like he was petting his hair. Peter didn't complain, instead he leaned towards the other, resting his head on his mentor's shoulder. He mumbled, "Thanks, Mr. Stark."

Tony smiled fondly and continued running his fingers through the kid's curls. They both watched the movie in content silence for a little while longer, enjoying the other's familiar company. It didn't last too long before Peter whispered, "I'm still cold though." 

Tony hardly picked up on the teasing in the teen's tone, but he didn't mind, so he wrapped his other arm around Peter's shoulder in a tight hug. Peter smiled wide and nestled his face into Tony's chest, sighing wistfully. 

"Mr. Stark?" 

"Yeah, Kiddo?"

Peter looked up at him with tired brown eyes. "I'm also still sleepy." 

Tony chuckled. "It's late, kid. You can go to sleep now." He held his kid tighter. "It's safe." 

And so Peter did. And so did Tony. And he only complained a couple times when he woke up to a sore back the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank uuuuu!!! <3 have a lovely day/night :)


End file.
